A Love That Lasted
by crissklainecolfer
Summary: When fate lets you meet your soulmate, you'd do anything to get together with her. But fate doesn't let everyone have a happy ending.


Cory is a really tall and slightly muscular boy who gets high grades in school. He gets really good grades because his father, Mark, never lets him go to parties and do other things teenagers do. His father is scared that his son might go and use drugs or get some girl pregnant.

Cory has always wanted to be a normal teenager. He doesn't have many friends because he barely socializes with people. He usually stays at home, does his homework, and practices playing the drums.

One day, in their school, William McKinley High School, his friends, Finn and Blaine, told him about a party they went to the day before. Inside, Cory was fed up of not being able to go to parties and have fun with his friends.

"Hey bros. When's the next party you'll go to?", Cory asked.

"There's one on Friday.", Blaine answered.

"Are you gonna go with us? Because if so, you'll need to know the party basics from the one and only party master: me.", says Finn.

"I'll try and escape if I can. Just be ready to pick me up.", Cory said as he stood up and left the table.

Never in his life had he been to a party without his dad by his side. It was a weird and fun experience for him.

It all started at 6:30 pm, Friday night. He had just finished his homework when he heard three taps on his window. _The signal. _Finn had given him the signal that they were ready to leave. Cory silently opened his window and stepped onto the ladder that Mark had placed. He ran in a stealthy manner and jumped into Blaine's car. They sped away and headed for the party's venue.

The party was in a nearby club. There were many people and he wasn't used to it. Finn got Cory one shot of whatever alcohol he thought he could take. He didn't like the taste. He went to the dance floor and saw a thin brunette. She was dancing alone at that time so Cory walked up to her and introduced himself.

"Hey. Um… I'm Cory."

"Lea. Nice to meet you. Wanna dance?"

"Yah, sure."

They danced to the beat of the songs that played until his dad's friend, Damian, who was the manager of the club, spotted him. Being Mark's best friend, he knew very well about how Mark takes care of his son. Lea left to grab a drink and Cory was left alone on the dance floor.

"Ehem. Cory? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Damian! Um… I was… Um…"

"I will take you back to your father this instant!"

"But…"

Cory was taken home by Damian without being able to say goodbye to Finn, Blaine, and Lea. Mark was so mad at his son that he put bars on his windows and added locks to his door, giving him less chances of seeing Lea again.

Weeks passed and Cory still hasn't seen Lea for the 2nd time. Cory had tried asking his friends but none of them would answer.

A few days later, Mark held a party at their home when he won the elections for mayor in their city. Most of his father's friends were invited, including Damian.

Cory told Finn and Blaine about the party and they were invited. Blaine told his other best friend, Chris, about the party, who, later on, told his other best friend, Lea.

Lea dressed as best as she can because she will once again meet the person she fell in love with after one dance. Chris and their other best friend, Darren, were waiting outside Lea's house when she came out wearing a sea green dress with her hair perfectly curled.

Cory didn't feel like having fun. He just wanted to sing a song, play the drums, and end the night. His father had asked him to sing a song for the party. Mark knew that Cory loved singing. It was one of the two things Mark knew Cory likes.

Cory went down to the lobby when he saw Lea. He wanted to say hi, but his father tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to perform the song he had prepared.

During the performance, Cory looked around in the hopes of finding Lea. She was nowhere to be seen. After the performance, however, he spotted her near the front porch, kissing Darren's cheek in front of a group of people. Heartbroken, he went back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Thinking of the events that had happened, Cory decided that he had no purpose in this world, no source of joy to hold on to. He had thought about it since the night Mark had banned him from leaving the house. Cory didn't want to suffer anymore. He didn't want to pretend that everything was okay when he's feeling jealous. For him, it seemed like a cycle of pain and suffering.

He went down to the kitchen silently, got a knife and held it tightly in his hand as he walked back into his room. He placed the knife on his table and went to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and got the bottle of pills. He got a glass and filled it with water. Cory arranged all the items he needed on his table and got his pen and a piece of paper. He wrote a note to his dad saying "I'm sorry."

The next morning, Mark knocked on Cory's door. It didn't open. Assuming that he had escaped once again, he broke down the door only to find his son's body, on the floor, covered in blood, lifeless. Mark didn't know what to do. He was so confused. He didn't know why, when, and how it happened. He found the note his son wrote for him and when he read it, he knelt on the floor next to his son's body and burst into tears.

Mark informed Finn and Blaine's parents, who in turn told their sons about the terrible incident. Finn and Blaine told their other friends about the incident, and like a virus, it spread fast. The news reached Lea, who was devastated and shocked.

Cory's soul went to the skies, not knowing that Lea came to the party to look for him and confess her love. It turns out that Lea was kissing Darren because it was a dare from their little group of friends. Cory never found out.

Cory watched over Lea from the skies for months. Lea always hangs out with boys and Cory was saddened because he wished he was there with her. Everytime Cory sees Lea with a different guy, he cries and his tears fall from the sky, causing the rain. When he is really devastated with what he sees, he tries making himself happy by playing the drums. The beat of the drums could be heard from the Earth, which sounds like really deep and loud bangs on a door. This was called the thunder.

Lea spent her days with other people to help her forget that she had loved Cory and she regrets not trying to find a way to contact him. When Chris asked her why she was so sad, she explained how she regrets what she did and said, "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take."

The end.

RIP Cory Monteith


End file.
